Odds In Your Favour
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: John Lennon, District 5. James McCartney, District 4. George Harrison, District 11. Richard Starkey, District 7. Four names drawn in the Reaping of the 64th Annual Hunger Games.
1. The Reapings

'James McCartney!'  
It takes him a while to realise that it's his name that's been called, his name pulled out to represent District 4. He looks around at the other boys, hoping for a volunteer, as sometimes happened in this District, but no one steps forward. The others move out of his way as he passes, making his way up to the stage where his Escort and District partner are waiting.  
He sees his father stood at the back, one hand on Mike's shoulder. From the way the boy is fidgeting, he wanted to volunteer. Stupid idea, they wouldn't let him, he's only eleven.  
His Escort, a Capitol woman called Talia Sparkle with bright green hair and a dress to match, forces him to shake hands with Lucy Miller, the girl he had to fight. Miller is four years older than him and seems ready to win, blue eyes glaring in hatred.  
They're taken away to the Justice Building and Paul doesn't look back once.

'Richard Starkey!'  
The second the shock wears off, he's scowling. Why did they have to read out his real name? All of District 7 knows he doesn't like it, so why is on that stupid bit of paper?  
But then he's halfway there and it doesn't matter. Who cares what his name is, he's a tribute now. He eyes search the adults for his mother but she's gone, probably feinted from shock. He shakes hands with Sadie Kanpell, a girl from his school before allowing his Escort, Kavina Dreamir, a ghastly woman covered in furs, to lead his off the stage.  
They're taken away to the Justice Hall and Ringo doesn't stop looking for his mother.

'George Harrison!'  
His name, shouted by the strange Capitol man, Augustus Jolman, sends fear through him like nothing else could. The rest of District 11's twelve year old boys move out of his way as peacekeepers try to usher him to the stage. His eyes search for Peter's in the crowd; Harry's too old but Pete could volunteer. But Peter just looks away, unaffected by his brother's terrified gaze.  
Prudence Haynes is just as scared as he is. Both twelve, they tremble as they shake hands. He tries to smile encouragingly but, seeing his face in the screen, realises it's a grimace more than anything.  
They're taken away to the Justice Building and George doesn't even try to find his parents in the crowd.

'John Lennon!'  
Someone laughs. Actually laughs because he's been chosen. He hears jokes erupting already, District 5 quickly forgetting their hatred of the games in favour of mocking the tribute's son.  
He heads up to the stage as quickly as possible, shaking hands with Lizzie Spinns in record time and glaring at the crowd. He sees his aunt glaring back at him and straightens his back, knowing she'd want him to look good on television.  
His Escort, Elia Flamenco, blabs on about how lovely their support for him is but shudders to a halt when both tributes glare at her back.  
They're taken away to the Justice Building and John gives the crowd the finger live on Panem TV.


	2. The Families

Ringo doesn't want his mother to see him cry, doesn't really want her to see him at all. He can't decide which would hurt her more, seeing him like this, broken and defeated and about to die or not seeing him at all.  
Before he can decide, she walks into the room and wraps him in a hug. He really breaks then, a fifteen year old boy crying in his mum's arms.  
She kisses his head and moves away. He panics, trying to pull her back towards him, not wanting her leave. But then she's gone and the only trace of her left is the piece of paper in his pocket.  
He wants to scream when the doors open again. He's very embarrassed when he realises it's his friends and he's stood there with red eyes from crying. His hair, so carefully gelled into a quiff, has gone flat where his mother cried on it. He looks nothing like a Hurricane.  
Rory smirks. 'So, Ritchie, think you can win this thing?'  
Ringo laughs. 'The others are more likely to catch a cold than to be killed by me.'  
The others laugh as well, despite it not really being funny. Johnny smirks. 'What'll be a bigger challenge is you trying to woo the Capitol.'  
Ty joins the mocking. 'Yeah, you were never that good with words were you, Rings.'  
Ringo laughs, enjoying these last few minutes with his friends. He fingers the note in his pocket, noticing as he does that it's attached to some kind of bracelet. He smiles at that; something he can wear to remind him of home.  
In the end, all he cares about is coming home.

Paul is on his feet the second Mike enters the room, pulling his little brother into a hug. Mike is crying into his shirt and Paul's trying not to break down as well. He looks over Mike's head at his dad, his poor dad who's only just lost his wife and is about to lose his son as well.  
'I'll be fine.' He says, not sure who's he's reassuring, dad, Mike or himself.  
'You have to win Paul.' Mike says, pulling away and looking up at his brother. 'No one else deserves to, if you have to die.'  
'That's not fair, Mike.' Dad says, picking his younger son up and smiling sadly at his oldest. 'Everyone deserves to live.'  
Paul smiles, ruffling his brother's hair. He knows what his father's doing; trying to make everything normal so Mike doesn't get upset. 'I'm going to try though. I'll tell the Capitol about you, then you'll be famous and everyone'll want to be your friend.'  
Mike frowns, not the reaction Paul wanted. 'Take this. Then we'll both be remembered.'  
It's a small fish, made of clay with string going through where the eyes should be. Paul holds onto it, wrapping the string around his hand like a lifeline.  
In the end, all he cared about was being remembered.

John continues glaring out the window, even though there's no one out there. He knew Mimi would box his ears as soon as she walked in for his little stunt but it was worth it. Ruddy sods, think they can badmouth his mother. His dead mother.  
He doesn't care about being in the games; he was going to volunteer when he was eighteen anyway. All this means is he's going to be a victor 3 years earlier than he expected.  
Mimi walks into the room, lips pursed into a thin line.  
'Well done, John.' She says, running a hand through her dark hair. Most of 5 have red hair but Mimi is different. John's own hair is brown but can look red, if the lighting is right. 'You have successfully embarrassed me in front of all of District 5.'  
'And all of Panem.' He can't help but say. She slaps him, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to make a point.  
'But, despite the fact that you shouldn't have been born before she was out of the Reaping, I'm glad you stuck up for your mother.'  
He smiles and she wraps him in a hug. He pretends not to notice her crying. 'Win these games, John. Please.'  
In the end, all he cared about was winning.

George shudders in his seat, waiting for his family to visit him. He doesn't want to see them, knows he's going to die and it's their fault. They made him put his name in extra times, even though Harry and Peter never had to. They gave him girl's jobs like signalling and selection rather than boy's jobs like farmhand or harvesting.  
They enter the room, all five of them, pulling him into a hug at once. None of them have the trademark dark skin of District 11, he notices as their hands, arms and shoulders are shoved in his face.  
They withdraw, standing opposite him and crying. He just looks up at them, unable to form words. He has no idea what he should say.  
'I got you this.' Louise says, holding a small metal block out to him. He takes it, moving it around in his hands. It's a dice; pitch black with twelves sides, each with a number painted on it in white. Louise smiles. 'It's suppose to answer questions, based on Districts. Try it.'  
He kneels down. 'What District do I come from?'  
He rolls it along the floor. It lands with 11 facing upwards. George's family cheer like this means he will win. He tries it again.  
'Who won last years Hunger Games?' It rolls to a 1, the right answer.  
'Who will win the 64th Hunger Games?' It lands on a point and he tilts his head.  
'It doesn't know.' His dad says smiling. 'It could be anyone.'  
George taps the dice, so it falls with the 11 facing downwards. 'It won't be me.'  
In the end, he's given up on caring.

**A/N: I am starting a poll on my account. I would like you to vote on who gets the highest score in training. There will be other polls later on in the story.**


	3. The Parade

George takes one look at the outfit he's expect to wear and glares at his stylist. He hasn't spoken since his family visited him in Eleven but this idiot is quickly making him break his silence.  
'I'm not wearing that.'  
Millus' smile falters slightly. 'What do you mean? You'll look amazing, you'll look stunning, you'll look-'  
'I'll look like a poof.'  
A member of his prep teem chuckles but quietens when Millus looks at him.  
'This is very similar to what the Career districts are wearing.'  
'Then they'll all look like poofs.'  
Millus glares at him. 'You either wear the outfit or you wear nothing. Your choice.'  
George rolls his eyes as Millus and the prep team leave him. Looking at the outfit, George doesn't know if it would be bad to die in the games. Better that than die of embarrassment back home.  
It's a black unitard, that's not the problem. The problem is the multicoloured designs stitched into the fabric. Fruits, flowers and other things grown in Eleven. There is also a headdress, lined with bright flowers.  
Naked. Unitard. Naked. Unitard. George honestly doesn't know which would be worse.  
A knock at the door makes him turn to see Prudence Haynes smiling at him. She is wearing the unitard and blushing slightly to see him in just trousers.  
'I heard Millus complaining.' She says at his raised eyebrow. 'Please wear the outfit.'  
He sighs, turning and picking up the unitard. He is going to be completely and utterly embarrassed.

John doesn't expect his district to have a good costume. As the Power district, they are often decked out in bright lights and electric cables. This year is no different; silver wires wrap around his legs while white lights line his chest. Gemstones cover his arms and face, positioned to capture light and reflect it.  
He looks like a lightbulb and was about to blow a fuse. Not because of the outfit but because of it's inspiration. A picture of his mother in her chariot outfit is in front of him and, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, he realised he is dressed in exactly the same way. He thinks of Cyn back home and wondered if, in sixteen or seventeen years time, her son-their son- would be in the same position.  
His stylist, a woman called Layla, walks in to take him to the chariot. He sighs, picking up the picture and handing it back to her.  
'Keep it.' She say, smiling and leading him forwards. He smiles back, folding the picture into quarters and tucking it into his waistband.  
The chariot is decked out with lights and gemstones, the reigns connecting with the horses are electric cables. Poor horses. Lizzie's outfit is identical to his but with a small glittering tiara perched on her head.  
The chariot starts moving and John holds onto his mother's picture the until the camera started flashing. He is going to be remembered for this, whether he likes it, or not.

Paul winks at Lucy as they step onto the chariot. She looks down her nose at him, glaring and tilting her head in a regal way. It looks like she is definitely going to be a Career.  
They are wearing blue-green togas with long flowing capes. Every time they move, it ripples around them, giving the impression of the river flowing from the chariot.  
Paul leans forward, realising Lucy wasn't going to talk to him and decided to talk to the people from Three.  
They are holding each other close when Paul cleared his throat. He holds out his hand as the broke apart. 'Paul McCartney.'  
The male tribute smiles slightly and takes the offered hand. 'Desmond Jones. This is my wife Molly.'  
Molly smiles and waves as Paul's eyes widen. 'Wife? That's tough, getting reaped in the same games.'  
Molly chuckles slightly. 'Des volunteered. There's no chance of me winning-'  
'-and I didn't want to watch her die.' Desmond finishes, smiling down at her. She smiles and kisses his cheek.  
'What about you? Got anyone back home?'  
Lucy scoffs and the three of them turned to face her. She is smirking at Paul, who's eyebrows are raised. 'Oh, come on McCartney, everyone in Four knows about you and Jane Asher.'  
Paul colours and Lucy laughs. Desmond and Molly look like they want to ask but their chariot starts moving.  
Paul glances at Lucy who simply smirks. 'I wonder if the Careers accept complete cowards, McCartney.'  
He smirks as well. 'They might, but I'm sure they'll reject blackmailers and cheats, Miller  
Her face darkens and she raises a hand to hit him. He is saved by the chariot moving forward and he has to shudder. He is going to die, and it was likely Lucy is going to kill him.

Ringo starts as the chariot begins moving. He looks over at Sadie and smiles. She grins and leans in to talk to him.  
'D'you think we'll ever not be dressed as trees?'  
He chuckles before replying. 'Why break a tradition sixty-four years strong?'  
They laugh and cameras begin flashing. Ringo smiles and waves, blushing slightly because he didn't realise they were in full view of the audience.  
Sadie is a natural. She catches every flower thrown at their chariot and, every so often, passes one to Ringo with a smile. He smiles at her every time and catches a few flowers himself. Towards the end, as the stream of flowers dies down, he turns and starts entwining the flowers in the branches of her headdress. She laughs and begins doing the same for him. Soon they look more like rosebushes than trees. They laugh and the audience laughs with them. At least, Ringo hopes they are laughing with him. He's sure, back in Seven, Rory and the others are having a good laugh at his expense, seeing him act like a fool.  
Sadie nudges him and points as they finish the parade, coming to a stop in front of President Cariolanus Snow who smiles down at them. Ringo struggles to keep the scowl off his face. Everyone in Seven knows about what Snow did to their mayor, or rather, their former mayor. Brian Epstein hadn't been the same after his visit to the capitol.  
'Welcome to the 64th Annual Hunger Games.'  
Ringo smiles. He is going to give a good show and/or die trying.


	4. Training

John glares around the training room, hoping to discourage people from coming near him. He know any allies will slow him down and will ask him personal questions in the arena. He tunes out the introductory speech, preferring to look around at his future opponents.  
The Careers are in the corner, doing the same sweeping glance as he is. The boy from Four, rejected by his district partner, is stood with the couple from Three. Most of the others are trying to separate themselves from the crowd, though the tributes from Seven and Eleven stand together, the boy from Seven grinning at the boy from Eleven. Lizzie catches his eye and winks. John scowls, hoping she doesn't expect an alliance.  
He heads straight for the throwing knives, his mother's weapon of choice so his obvious option. He knows, from his mentor, who was his mother's district partner, to keep his real talent secret, so he avoids sword fighting like the plague. He's good with the knives but he knows he'll be better with a sword.  
The girl from Eleven is practicing with him and, when the teacher goes to show the boy from Twelve the right way to do it, she turns to him.  
'I'm Prudence Haynes. This is George Harrison. You're John Lennon right?'  
With a start, John notices the other twelve year old, standing silently with a knife in his hand. He glances at John before throwing the knife, hitting a bullseye. With another glance, George walks off to the other stations.  
'He doesn't talk much.'  
'No.' Prudence frowns. 'I don't know why, he was the loudest in our class back home.'  
The instructor snaps at them and John throws his knife, hitting the end of Harrison's.  
'See you around, Prudence Haynes.'  
He smirks at the girl, knowing she'll die. In the end, he's going to live.

George walks around, trying to find something he was good at. The knives had been easy, just throwing, something he found very simple thanks to his job back in Eleven.  
The obstacle courses are easy to anyone from Eleven but the other weapons don't seem to suit him.  
George goes to the survival stations next but he doesn't have the patience for the instructors, overly cheerful because finally someone has come to see them. He tries camouflage but Lennon, the boy from Five, is evidently much better, pretty much disappearing with a few paints. Snares and knots aren't much better, watching Ringo build traps and McCartney tie knots with ease wasn't very good for his self-esteem. The only one he was any good at was the identification of different plants but that only mattered if no one tried to kill him.  
He practices sparing with a knife, incase someone comes after him and he doesn't have time to throw it. He's not very good but alright is better than rubbish.  
He wanders again, trying to find something he's good at. His main skill would be strategy but there's no way to practice that or for it to be tested in his judging session. He practices with the knives again and again until the station instructor tells him to leave. He scowls, turning on his heel and walking to the middle of the room, sitting down. He pulls his token out of his pocket, glares at it an spins it.  
'Where should I go?'  
It stops, pointing into the corner of the room. George stands up, picking up the token and following it's direction. Tucked into the corner is a huge screen, showing a grassland and a few people dotted about.  
'What's this?' He says, looking at the instructor.  
'Strategy planning.' The instructor explains how it works, leaving George to try it out.  
He smiles, staying at the station for the rest of the time. This is a good plan, a good start. In the end, he's going to play the game.

Ringo looks around, his eyes following his new allies from District Eleven. Sadie had talked to the girl, Prudence into an alliance and their district partners were dragged into the act.  
Ringo spots George in the corner and wanders over. If the two are going to be allies, they should at least talk first. George is staring at a screen, completely oblivious to the older boy's presence.  
'What's this?'  
'Strategy.' Is the younger boys short reply. Ringo nods and looks up at the screen. The numbers and symbols make no sense to him but George seems to know what he's doing. He opens his mouth to say something but George interrupts him.  
'I'd try something with close up fighting. Pru and I can throw knives and Sadie's good with a bow. We need a swordsman.'  
Ringo nods once before turning away from the strategist. He won't try the swords, having watched to many tributes succeed with them. He does try the axe though, a typical weapon from his district and a mace, rarely used but nearly always found in the Cornucopia.  
'Excuse me.'  
He looked up at the voice, his hand stopping mid swing, resting on the dummy's neck. Lizzie Spinns from Five stands there, looking nervous.  
'I was hoping to join your alliance.'  
Ringo laughs slightly. 'We'd be a very big group. Almost as big as the careers.'  
'Same size.' Spinns says, smirking. 'From the way they're looking at McCartney, he's not in their group.'  
Ringo glances at McCartney, stood next to Lennon at the archery range. He misses the centre by a few centimetres and the careers laugh, the girl from Four jeering at him. Lennon says something and McCartney smirks.  
'I hope he doesn't come with you.'  
'No.' Lizzie says, though she doesn't seem happy. 'Just me.'  
Ringo smiles, happy to have gained another fried. In the end, he's going help someone win.

Paul sighs as Lucy laughs yet again. He was told by his mentor to focus on things he was good at so he's been focusing on his bow work. He had a go at the sword station but had been dismissed after the third dummy was dismembered. Now, he's killing targets.  
He pulls the bow back, letting loose another arrow. It goes straight through his last one, breaking it in half. He smiles, having hit the place he was aiming for.  
'I'm sure hitting someone in the same place twice'll work.'  
Paul scowls at Lucy as she skips away to her new friends. She had told her the previous night he wouldn't join the Careers and she had taken it as a chance to put him down. They stand at the end of the archery range, so confident they won't get hit.  
Next to him, John coughs. Glancing at the boy with whom he formed a friendship, Paul raises an eyebrow.  
'Hit her braid.' The older boy says, smirking. Paul mirrors his look, raising the bow again. As Lucy turns, he lets go, the arrow going wide. It completely missed the bullseye but went straight through Lucy's braid, pinning it to the wall.  
She snarls, pulling the arrow out and running towards him. An instructor grabs her halfway and held her back. Paul's eyes widen and he glances at John.  
'We didn't think that through did we?' He smiles slightly but it falls at John's smirk.  
'I did.' Lennon say, winking. 'If she offs you, that's one less person for me to kill.'  
The older boy walks off and Paul collapses onto the floor. His breath catches and the bow in his hands feels a lot heavier. He's having a panic attack, right in the middle of the training centre.  
This is it, this is the rest of his life. In the end, he's going to lose.

**A/N: There is now a poll on my profile, please vote.**


	5. Scores

'John Lennon, District 5.'  
John stands before the Gamemakers, smirking slightly. They have only just began drinking, meaning they are coherent enough to pay attention but intoxicated enough for their minds to exaggerate his skill.  
He asks for a sparing partner and picks up a sword.  
The blade he chooses is slightly curved and a bit heavier than the one he practiced with at home but lighter than the one he practiced with in the Training Centre. He twirls it around as he waits for his partner. His aunt, when teaching him at home, told him to imagine any training partners as someone he had to face in the Games. This would get him used to the idea of killing them.  
The sparing partner smiles and John catches sight of a pointed tooth. Harrison it is.  
He steps forward, sidestepping his partner's downward swing and making a jab at the man's side. The man blocks, which allows John to twist his blade, knocking the man to the floor. He grips his sword in both hands, ready to bring it down on the man's head but his feet are swept from underneath him. He hits the ground and tries to jab at his opponent, but something stops him.  
The man's face, the face he had so easily pretended was Harrison's stopped him from making the killer blow. He scowls and changes the image, the man's black moptop allowing him to see McCartney instead.  
He jumps to his feet, swinging the sword in a wide arc and catching the man's arm and forcing him to drop the sword he had just hastily picked up. John kicks the man in the chest and jumps onto his opponent's fallen form. He raises the sword, pointing it at the man's throat.  
Small clapping stops him from actually killing the man. George Martin, the Head Gamemaker, winks at him.  
Well done, Mr Lennon. That will be all.'  
Later, when he receives a 10 from the Gamemakers, he's still disappointed. He can't kill George Harrison and that might be a problem.

'Richard Starkey. District 7.'  
Saying his real name leaves a bad taste in his mouth but Ringo would rather use it that go through the whole 'I know it's not my name, but it's what I prefer', that he gone through with his mentor, prep team, stylist and training instructors. The Gamemakers look at him, their eyes slightly lidded and George Martin nods slightly.  
Ringo takes two weapons, an axe in his left hand, a mace in the other. He sends a silent thanks to his grandmother for forcing him to use both hands. He steps towards the dummies, smiling as several more surrounded him.  
He spins, waving both arms in a wide arc. The axe takes the heads off the dummies and the mace knocks them from their strings. An arrow flies from no where and he blocks it with the axe. He continues turning, taking down every dummy that he reaches and blocking every weapon he's faced with.  
'Hologram, please. Moderate level.'  
The dummies fly away, to be replaced with holograms of the other tributes. Done with Capital technology, the holograms are based on how the tributes acted in training, but slightly easier at Ringo's choosing. Ringo manages to get rid of the outer districts, even dispatching those who would be his allies in the real game. Finally, he is left facing the Careers. An arrow whizzes through his hair and he ducks, knocking McCartney's legs out from underneath him. Miller brings a sword towards his head and Ringo kicks her away. The holograms react in real time but it is strange to kick something that isn't really there.  
The two male Careers, Jude Feeney from one and Maxwell Edison from two, run forward at the same time and Ringo has to hit the floor to avoid death. He swings the axe, taking their legs off and letting them die.  
McCartney stands up and Ringo faces him. McCartney runs at him and Ringo freezes, unable to raise his axe. He jumps out of the way, letting McCartney run into Miller and take each other out.  
Later, when he receives an 8 from the Gamemakers, he knows it's not enough. He can't kill James McCartney and he knows he might have to.

'George Harrison. District 11.'  
The Gamemakers don't say a thing, too focused on their food and wine to pay attention to a twelve year old from a poor district.  
He walks to the Strategy Station and enters in his details; alliances, strengths, etc. A 'game' comes up and he smirks. It's a mountain-scape and he's with his allies in a cave in the side of one of the mountains. They're high up and can see all the people below them. He clicks a few buttons, sending Ringo and Lizzie down the mountain to collect berries and water from the valley at the bottom. He, Sadie and Pru stand at the top, watching for enemies and taking them out when they get to close. They manage to take out about three regular tributes and the female Career from One, Michelle Keats.  
After getting the food and letting Lizzie go back with it, Ringo begins collecting the arrows and the knives the three of them had sent down. Lizzie already has a load of them and Ringo's just looking around for the final few. He wanders into open space, where anyone can see him and George scowls. The others have turned away from the cave entrance so he's the only one who can see Lucy Miller advancing on Ringo. He has only one knife left in his hand and the throw could alert Miller's allies to his position. It would be completely stupid to save Ringo.  
Without a thought, he pulls back and throws the knife down, straight through Miller's shoulder. She screams and Ringo turns, bolting straight away. George alerts the others and they're running, meeting Ringo halfway down.  
George continues the stimulation until his time runs out. There are more and more problems popping up and he deals with them easily, managing to get rid of most of the opposition in the time allowed. The stimulation is sped up so what would normally be three days only lasts for thirty minutes. The Gamemaker's ignore him as he leave but he knows his stimulation has been recorded and they will check it later.  
Later, when he receives an 11 from the Gamemakers, he knows he'll need it. He can't kill Richard Starkey and, if he's going to win, he'll have to.

'James McCartney. District 4.'  
The Gamemaker's watch him intently. The Career who chose not to be a Career. He picks up the bow, testing the feel. He scowls, turning it sideways and adjusting the tightness of the string. His dad always taught him the tighter, the better, and he needs it extra tight.  
'Moving Targets, please. Moderate.'  
These holograms are programmed to run, some towards him, some just in circles around him. He got rid of the ones running at him first, the adjusted string of his bow making the arrows fly faster. After dispatching those trying to attack him, he takes a second to catch his breath, regarding the rest running. He's gotten rid of the outlying districts, tributes from Nine to Twelve. As he faces the rest of them, moving at a dizzying speed around him. He smirks, shooting an arrow straight through Lucy Miller's back. Tributes from Five to Eight start running away and he has to ignore the tributes from One, Two and Three, who are still running around him. He gets Robert Medix and Eleanor Rigby from Eight in the head Richard Starkey and Sadie Kanpell from Seven in the shoulders, gets Rocky Nooccar and Rita Belle from Six in the chests. His next arrow goes through Lizzie Spinns stomach but he hesitates when he seems Lennon running away. Scowling as the District 5 tribute gets away because of his pause, he takes out the other six tributes, not even looking at the last one he hits.  
'Again, please. Fast.'  
The hologram starts again but at twice the speed. He takes out half those running towards him with arrows then has to duck around the rest, hitting them round the head with the bow, then shooting them when they're on the ground.  
He takes out Miller, causing the same tributes to run. He curses under his breath when he lets Lennon go, again. He finishes the exercise to the sound of clapping and turns to bow for the Gamemakers. George Martin winks and ushers him out, the other Gamemakers waving their alcohol at him.  
Later, when he receives a 9 from the Gamemakers, he's still angry. He can't kill John Lennon and he really wants to.


	6. Interviews

Ringo breathes deeply as Sadie takes her interview. He's sure his interview won't be as good as Lennon's, the tribute's son with a child at home, or McCartney's, the rejected Career hated by his whole district. He's going to try though and he hopes the two small sticks tucked into his sleeves will help.

His name is called and he has to make sure not to scowl as he walks out. Ringo smiles at the crowd, waving a hand and catching the flowers thrown at him. Remembering the parade, he hangs one behind his ear and hands the other to Caesar, who smiles.

'Hello, Ritchie.' Flickerman grins, his yellow hair and lips reflecting off his teeth in a rather unflattering manner. Ringo's own dark brown suit isn't much better. 'I can call you Ritchie, right?'

'You can call me Ringo.' He clicks the rings on his right hand together. 'Ringo Starr, that's my stage name.'

That excites the crowd and they begin chattering. Caesar raises a hand and they quieten slightly.

'Stage name? You wouldn't be a musician, would you Ringo?'

He smiles, flicking his wrists, catching the drum sticks as they fall out and twirling them around. 'Wanna see?'

He addresses the crowd and they go crazy. He grins, pulling off his suit jacket. He can drum with it but prefers to go without. He stands up, bending slightly over the table. He handmade his sticks, just as he made the drums back home and they feel just right in his hands.

He starts with a basic rhythm, banging crotchets with his right hand and doing a fill with his left. The audience take up the crotchet rhythm, leaving him to start a new rhythm all the way across the table. He hits the sides and the legs, getting new sounds each time. He adds in rim taps and rolls, changing the sound of each beat.

He throws the right stick in the air, passing the left one to his right hand and catching the falling one with his left. The crowd cheers and their clapping gets louder.

He starts a drum roll, beginning slow then quickening as the crowd do. The second it reaches so fast the different beats can't be heard, he stops, one loud beat that brings the audience to a silent stop.

There's a pause then they start cheering. Ringo bows and sits down, nodding at Caesar, who smirks.

'Well, Mr Starr. I'm sure you'll be very entertaining.'

John pinches himself as Lizzie speaks to Flickerman. He has to get his emotions under control and stop himself feeling sorry for McCartney. His heart keep clenching in guilt over what he did to the boy but knows his own story will be picked apart a thousand times over.

His name is called and his hand slips into his pocket. His mother's picture rests there, as well as an ultrasound of his son. He walks out, grinning lopsidedly at the crowd and strutting to see Caesar. The interviewer grins as John sits down.

'So, John. Let's talk about your reaping first off.'

John laughs, rubbing his middle finger. 'Yeah, my aunt boxed my ears for that. But it got me noticed.'

Caesar laughed. 'Well we certainly noticed you. Although I think your mother did that for you.'

The audience quietens immediately. Caesar raises an eyebrow and John sighs slightly, eyes scanning over the audience. His eyes meet his mentor's, who nods. They had talked about this in length. What to say, what not to say, if he should mention little Julian, etc.

He sits back in his seat, pulling out the picture from his stylist. He holds it in front of his, allowing a small frown to grace his feature. 'Yeah, seems like everyone seems to know my mum. 'Cept me, of course.'

Half the audience awes and John knows its working. Caesar nods, like her understands. 'Ah yes, you were how old when she was reaped?'

'Two. I've got pictures of her but...' The audience hang on his pause as he glances at the picture. 'No memories. Well, just one. I remember a smile, just a smile.'

The audience have fallen, hook, line and sinker. He put the picture away, 'accidentally' knocking the other one our as he does so. His mentor grins as Caesar bends to pick it up.

'What is this? Not you, John?'

The interviewer grins, showing the ultrasound to the crowd.

'No, not me.' He smiles, genuinely happy talking about his son. 'That's Julien, my little boy.'

The intake of breath is very audible and John takes back the picture, smiling fondly at it before placing it in his pocket.

'Your boy?' Caesar asks, leaning forward like the whole audience.

'Yeah. The tribute's grandson as it were.'

Caesar smiles. 'Tribute's son, you mean.'

John smiled. 'Victor's son, I mean.'

The crowd laughs and Caesar smirks. 'Well, Mr Lennon. I'm sure you'll try very hard to prove that right.'

Paul groans as Lucy speaks to Caesar. The amount of times she has mentioned him, subtly of course, means his interview will be interesting. He's heard Jane mentioned a few times as well and can't stop himself blushing each time. He looks down the aisle, seeing Lennon smirking at him.

Paul hears his name and, plastering on a smile, walks out. The audience clap, but only slightly, all looking at him for the story. He sits down, shaking Caesar's hand and trying to look relaxed. He doesn't think he succeeds.

'So, Mr McCartney. Who is this Jane Asher we all keep hearing about?'

Paul freezes, although he knows the question is coming. He sees Mags, his mentor looking worried for him but he sighs and smirks at Caesar. 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

The audience inhale and a few laugh at his lack of response. Caesar rolls his eyes, nodding slightly. 'Yes, I think we all would. So, who is she?'

Paul raises an eyebrow. 'She's the Mayor's daughter from District 4. She is two years older than me and we dated for five years. I broke up with her six months ago.'

He says nothing more, watching the audience lean forward. Caesar raises an eyebrow. 'Why? Why break up with her?'

Paul chuckles under breath. 'That, Mr Flickerman is where my District and I disagree.'

He hears, from behind stage, Lucy laughing. Caesar leans back in his seat. 'Oh? And what do your District think?'

Paul sighs. 'They think, all of them think that, six months ago, I discovered my girlfriend was pregnant. They think I wanted out of my girlfriend and my unborn child. My entire District hates me because they think I am a coward.'

The whole audience is looking at him with a look of pure and utter disbelief. Paul wonders if, for the briefest moment, they agree with his District.

'But what do you think?'

Paul looks down slightly before looking up and grinning. 'I think that's all complete rubbish.'

Mags laughs and parts of audience join her, Caesar included.

'So what's your story, Paul? What's the big secret?'

Paul winks slightly. 'Well, it's not just my story. So, maybe we should wait before telling everyone, okay?'

The audience looks confused and Mags is raising her eyebrows. Caesar leans in. 'What do you mean? When else could you tell us?'

Paul smirks and holds out his hand. 'If I get into the final 8, I will tell everyone what happened. If I die before, I will be remembered as a swine forever. Deal?'

Caesar chuckles and shakes Paul's hand. 'Deal. Well, Mr McCartney. I'm sure we can expect an interesting story from you.'

George rolls his dice around in his hands, asking questions under his breath. It seems to update itself because he can ask questions about the interview and it still knows the answer.

When his name is called, he steps out, his eyes widening when he sees the crowd. He can't speak in front of them. He couldn't even speak in front of his family.

When he sits down, he smiles at Caesar, who introduces him as the youngest tribute of the games.

'But not the weakest. Let's not forget the 11 in training.'

George nods blushing and looking down. He hears a group of women 'aww' and realises he can spin his stage fright.

'Now George, a little birdie told me you've got a very useful totem. Could we see it?'

George nods, placing the dice on the table. Caesar holds it up.

'And what does this do?'

George freezes, eyes darting across the crowd. He actually has to say something. His voice comes out in a whisper, one the microphones luckily pick up.

'You ask a question and roll. As long as the answer is a number, or you give it numbers to use, it'll give you the answer.'

His quietness causes most of the women to aww and he blushes, causing the noise to get louder.

'Okay then. What District won the first Hunger Games?'

He rolls and it comes up 2, the correct answer. Caesar grins and picks up the dice again.

'What gender were they? Odds for male, evens for females.'

It comes up with an eleven and the whole crowd claps. George takes the dice, wanting to show off some more tricks and keep the attention off himself.

'Where is Haymitch Abernathy?'

The dice spins before pointing at the District 12 mentor in the front row. The crowd claps and George smiles, showing off his vampire teeth.

'Okay, okay.' Caesar says as the crowd seems happy just to smile at George, who seems happy just to smile back. 'Times running out. Let's try one more question.'

Caesar picks up the dice, winking at the audience. 'Who will win the 64th Hunger Games?'

The dice rolls, ending on a point. The crowd sighs, disappointed but George leans forward, knocking the dice onto it's side. The number 11 is pointing upwards.

'You never know.' He say grinning.

The audience smiles back as he tucks the dice into his pocket. 'Well, Mr Harrison. We can expect to find out.'


End file.
